The Kayla Chronicles
by Pursilla
Summary: Lots of short stories with New York's favorite monster hunter, Kayla. The things that happen to her, the turtles, April and Karai in New York. Hope you guys enjoy, and please review. Your opinions count to me.
1. Her Heart

**Night Time** _(Raph's P.O.V)_

Raphael lay on his bed. For months his dreams were haunted by her. Since Kayla arrived he had changed. When ever she was around something inside him would scream. "Ask her!" it would call from inside his gut. "She is perfect for you!"

He had tried for so long to keep it at bay. However now it was over powering his will. He could no longer ignore the feelings deep inside him. Although when he was around her he played it cool, inside he was a total wreck. He was in love with Kayla. Not just a crush, but full on love.

If he told her he knew what would happen. His heart would be broken. For she did not love him the way he loved her. To her Raphael was the tuff older brother. Besides if Michelangelo found out, there was no telling what would happen. He did know that he couldn't keep playing the "I-don't-care" game any longer.

He had to tell Kayla the truth. The only problem, he didn't know how. For once in his life Raph felt helpless. His only option was to the one person he could trust, Splinter. He slipped out of his room and down the hall. A clock on the wall struck three a.m. He passed by Leonardo who was fast, asleep on the couch.

Prying the door open he entered the dojo. To his surprise Master Splinter was still up. "Yes, Raphael?" The wise old rat said with his eyes closed. "Sensei I need to ask you something." Splinters eyes opened. He stared at Raphael for a moment then pats a spot next to him. "Come" he says "Sit and ask." Raph obeys and takes a seat next to him.

"Now what is troubling you, my son?" Raph takes a breath then explains the dreams. With each word a weight is lifted off his shoulders. "I see," The rat scratches his head. "So you really love Kayla. The best thing for you to do is tell her." He stands and places his paw on Raph's shoulder. "Michelangelo is your brother. He should be able to understand." Raphael rises as well. "Thank you, sensei." They say their goodnights and part ways. Raphael heads back to his bedroom were he is able to sleep more peacefully.

**The Next Morning **(Kayla's_ P.O.V)_

Kayla is sitting on a couch in the lair. Her light brown hair was swept up in a messy pony tail. The turtles, April and her had just got done with training. In the background she could see Raph, trying not to stare at her. He walks over to her and smiles, which was very odd for him.

"Kayla" he says in a worried tone. "I need to tell you something. Something I should have told you months ago." He looks into her eyes with sincerity. "Raph, what is it?" He takes a deep breath and releases it slowly. "I like you. Not just as a friend, but more." Kayla is shocked. The big tuff turtle loves her?

"Really?" She asks just to be sure it wasn't some joke. Raphael shakes his. The look in his eyes said it all, he wasn't lying. "I understand Raph" She grabs his hand. "You know though that I don't like you the same way?" A few tears escape his eyes. "Yeah, just thought you should know." She smiles at him.

"You don't have to tell Mikey" Her eyes turn to face Michelangelo who was playing video games on his T-phone. "I can keep a secret." She turns back to face Raph. He had stopped crying and was now smiling. "Thanks for the offer." He lets go of her hand and walks toward Mikey. "But, I can't keep him in the dark forever."

She watches Raph tap Mikey on the shoulder. They talk a little and then part their separate ways. By the look on Mikey's face she knew he understood. Raph may have loved her, but her heart would always belong to Mikey.

**Hey, it's Pursilla! Hope you liked this short story. This is just the beginning of the Kayla Chronicles, the new series I'm working on. It's really just a bunch of short stores having to do with Kayla, her turtle friends and Karai. Keep reading and please review! Love ya!**


	2. Meeting Mona Lisa

Kayla Preston sat on a concrete step in an abandon alley. The cold wind blew hard against her face. The sun was just now setting. It was nice to just sit and relax. Her time in New York had clogged up her brain. For once she need some time to herself to just think.

She begins thinking about Michelangelo. The two had been together for almost a year. He was her closest friend. She told him everything, as he did to her. When Raphael told her he loved her she worried how Mikey would react. To her relief he wasn't worried, he knew Kayla was his girl. Still she felt bad for Raph, he was still the lone wolf of the group. Err, turtle.

_BANG!_ She is awakened from her day dream. About a few houses down Kayla saw something green fighting the Purple Dragons, and winning. Kayla blinked a few times just to be sure she was really seeing this. It was a man sized lizard.

"Oh my God!" Kayla thought to herself. "It's a freaking mutant lizard." She crawls over to a near by trashcan and watches the fight. The lizard creature pulls a bow from it's back and begins firing arrows. The catch one of the goon's in the shoulder, pinning him against the wall.

Once the lizard runs out arrows it begins using the bow itself. It ran toward each member and swinging at them as hard as possible. From behind the lizard she see's a large purple dragon pull out a sword and run toward the lizard. "Look out! Kayla yells out from behind the garbage can "Behind you!" The lizard turns around and swings the bow in time to hit the upcoming attacker.

After that the last remaining Purple Dragon runs away. "Yeah, that's right!" It called in a mocking tone "Go home and cry to mommy!" The lizard falls to its knee's out of breath. It un-do's the pink bandana around its neck and wipes its face. "So" It turns to look at Kayla, sweat pouring down its face. "Do you spy on people from behind garbage cans often?" It laughs still trying to catch its breath.

"No, not really" She walks over to the mutant. "But you're not exactly a person." The mutant stares at Kayla then smiles. "Yeah, one stupid accident and now I'm a freak." Once again the lizard wipes its forehead. Kayla asks curiously."So who are you?" The lizard smiles. "Names Mona Lisa."

Inside Kayla was laughing a little. "You mean the painting?" Mona Lisa smiles a little. "Yeah, my parents were big into classic art." She sighs, her breathing under control. "So who are you?" Kayla leans up against a near by wall. "I'm Kayla" She looks at Mona's arm. It is badly wounded. A very deep cut runs from elbow and almost halfway up her arm. Mona looks at her arm then back to Kayla.

"It's aright, really" She takes the bandana and wraps it around the wound, cringing at the pain. "It's just a little scratch." Kayla shakes her head. "No, it doesn't look alright to me." Kayla takes Mona's other arm and help's her up. "Come on, I have some friends who might be able to help you."

Mona Lisa grabs her bow and slides it back into its holster on her back. Kayla helps her up and the two begin walking down the alley. Once at a nearby manhole, Kayla lifts the top off. "They live in the sewer?" A confused Mona Lisa asks. Kayla shakes her head and leads her into the sewer. After a few twists and turns they arrive at the lair.

They are greeted by the turtles, April, and Splinter. Raphael is the first one to notice Mona Lisa. He stared at her with smirk. "Who's ya friend? She related to the Geico gecko?" Mona's brow furrows. "I'm not a gecko! An why are you so rude?" Her face turns red with anger. She sits down on the couch. Raph continues to stare at her, is a bit wary.

She props her three toed web feet on the table. After finally noticing their guest, the other turtles head over to the couch. Kayla takes a seat beside Mona. "Hey guys I'd like you to meet someone."

She turns to Mona who was blushing a little having all those eyes on her. "This is Mona Lisa. I met her in the alley; she was fighting the Purple Dragons." Mona waves at the turtles then turns back to Raph who was staring at her. Once everyone had said their hello's Master Splinter steps forward.

"It is very nice to meet you Miss. Lisa." He says. "Can I get you anything?" Mona begins to think, and then it comes to her. "Some hot tea and maybe something to kill the pain" Donatello steps forward and runs into the kitchen, returning with a hot cup of tea and pain killers.

Mona gulps the tea down in one swig along with the medicine, not leaving even a single drop in the cup. "Let us leave Miss. Lisa alone." Splinter says turning to his room. "She has had a long day and needs her sleep." Mona turns toward April, Kayla, and the turtles. "I'll tell you my story tomorrow." With a loud yawn Mona closes her eyes.

Kayla leaves the lair and into the dark of night. Mikey, Donnie, April, and Leo all head to their rooms. Raph just stood in the hall watching Mona. He doesn't trust her, not one bit. Something to him screamed out "Bad News", but then again he had been wrong before.


	3. How the Story Goes

**Morning **(_Mona Lisa's P.O.V_)

I opened my eyes to a dark and wet environment. The place smelt like sewer, that's when it hit me. Memories of the day before floated back into my mind. The turtles had taken me in for the time being. I turned to my right arm. The pain was gone, mostly. However, it was still wrapped up in bandages.

Sweeping my brunette bangs out of my view I tuned around to see Raphael. He looked at me with his piercing green eyes. "So sleepin' beauty awakes?" He smirks. I rolled my eyes at him. "What is your problem?" He grows quiet. hen he looks back at my arm somewhat concerned. "How's ya arm?"

"Oh it's alright" I said trying to make things sound better than they really were. "The pain killers really helped." We both turn to look at Mikey who was leaned up against the kitchen door. "Morning guys." He enthusiastically called. "Who wants pancakes?" I smiled at him and asked curiously. "What kind of pancakes?".

"Mikey's special pizza pancakes!" He handed us each a plate of odd looking pancakes. They had pepperoni, bananas, and onions covering the top. Not something I would try. "Mikey, they look… "I ponder for a moment "what's the word?" "Nasty." Raph answers while poking his pancake. I could have sworn it moved.

Mikey frowns giving me and Raph the puppy dog eyes. "Oh come on guys!" He begs to us. "At least try them." With a heavy heart and a wiry stomach I take a bite. My taste buds were alive, and not in a good way. The concoction just didn't taste right. It was imposable to describe.

I tried not to puke and break Mikey heart so I smile. Raph however wasn't so nice. "Mikey this tastes like day old gym socks!" He spits out the bite onto his plate. He wiped his mouth with his arm and gave Mikey his plate. The whole time I wanted to punch him, why was he so rude to people? That's when I saw April, Donatello, and Leonardo enter. Kayla came in soon after them.

**Story Time** _(Kayla's P.O.V) _

I walked into the lair in a good mood. Dad talked to the council, they are allowing me to stay in New York as long as necessary. The turtles, April, and Mona Lisa were all on the couch.

Taking my place beside Mikey, I turned my attention to Mona. "So you guys really want to know my story?" She asks looking at each of us. Nodding our heads, Mona lets out a deep breath. "I wasn't always a mutant." A sad look appears in her eyes. "I used to be human." Mikey gasps, causing Raph to slap him on the back of his head.

"I never knew who my parents were. From what my master said they only left a note with my name and date of birth." Tears slip down her cheeks. "When I was a year old Mr. Murakami found me in a box."

Raph stops the story with a question. "Wait is this Murakami blind and owns a noodle shop." Mona Lisa nods. "We know him; we saved him from the Purple Dragons." Mikey enthusiastically reply's. "Oh, I'm glad someone I standing up for him." A smile crosses her lips. "It's been a year since I last saw him."

"Why did you leave him?' Donatello asks her. She shakes her head; I could tell this was something she didn't want to talk about. "I was afraid he wouldn't accept me." She looks down at herself then back at us. "After a late night walk through central park, I stopped to sit. A few blocks down I saw these guys loading up a truck."

"Something didn't look right about them so I crept closer and spied." "While hidden behind a garbage can a lizard crawled on my hand." She rubs her hand in remembrance of the event. It also sent chills up my spine. "I screamed and they found me. I tried to run away, but it was too late."

"One had me by the throat; I kicked and knocked a canister out of his hand." Mona's face became red, this was hard for her. "The stuff got all over me. I passed out after that. When I awoke I was like this." She begins to cry. "I couldn't let Murakami know what I was. So I ran away. From then to now I was living on the streets, beating the snot out of local baddies."

We all held our mouths open. That was so unexpected. I really felt bed for her. "Listen, Mona." April gently asks. "The guys met Murakami. He wouldn't care what you are." Mona wipes her red eyes and smiles. "Really?" April nods. "How about tomorrow we pay him a visit?"

She turns her head and looks at the turtles and me. "Besides Kayla still hasn't met him yet and I've been craving some pizza gyoza." The crowed of turtles goes wild. Mikey gets on top of the table and starts dancing. Making me laugh so hard I fall out of my seat. "Alright!" He yells "Party at Mr. Murakami's!" I wonder how this is going to turn out.


	4. Jealousy

**Hey guys Pursilla here. Thought I'd bring Karai in. Since I didn't put her in very much in Monster Hunter, I figured I'd write something about her. That and I wanted to build suspense for the** Murakami, Mona reintroduction.** This story is mostly how she feels about living with Shredder. Maybe Leonardo was right, there might be some good in her. **

Karai sat alone in her room. Even through the solid steal walls she could hear father arguing. Another one of his plans had failed again, not that it surprised her. For the past year he had almost completely ignored her. From what she knew destroying Hammato and the turtles was all he cared about now. If it wasn't for her they probably wouldn't have come this far into the mission.

She loved her father; still he was a pain to live with. For as long as she could remember all cared about was finding Hammato Yosi. By the time she could walk he was training her to be kunoichi. Now a teenager she looked back on her childhood sad and jealous. All the simple things that most children had, she didn't.

When she was seven years she brought home a goldfish, which she named Bubbles. Shredder never allowed her to have a pet, so she hid Bubbles from her father. Upon discovering the tiny fish he was furious. The next morning she found Bubbles floating upside down in his bowl.

From then on she never once asked for another pet. Another thing which she couldn't do was play. Everyday was the same. She began each day the same, wake up at the crack of dawn and train until the sun sets. With all the training she was forced to do, playing was just simply out of the question.

Don't get this wrong Shredder had his moments. When Karai turned thirteen Shredder gave her a weapon. Not a wooden training sword, but a steel one with an engraved handle. On the handle it said this _Let your choices move mountains._ It was one of her father's favorite sayings as well as hers.

The only reason she didn't join the turtles was her father. He was all Karai had left. From what he'd said her mother was killed in a fire in Japan. Bringing up her mother was hard. She'd never have those mother daughter talks. Talking about girl stuff with her father was awkward. So she just kept to herself.

Karai had played the tuff game for years that is until Leo came into the picture. There was something about him that made her think. What if she left and joined the turtles? Usually after asking herself that though, she'd slap herself. "Father would be disappointed in you." She said to herself. "He is the enemy."

She laid down her face looking at the ceiling. From the time she was born Karai had always thought about breaking free, of finding a place where she had a family. Before she closed her eyes the turtles. They had each had each other and Hammato. They were a family. Karai all she had was a father, who she wasn't close to.

"One of these days," She said to herself "I'll find my place." She rolled over in the small twin and pulled the covers over her head. Sleep over came her. After all tomorrow was another chance. That maybe her jealousy for others may go away.


	5. Family Ties

**Hey readers, sorry the story took a little long. Life got in the way of my writing. Promise though I will try to get the next story up quick. Keep reading!**

**Murakami's** _(Kayla's P.O.V)_

The outside world was quiet. I walked next to Mikey who was playing games on his T-phone, as usual not paying any attention to where he was walking. Before I could react he walked right into Raphael. The red masked turtle's face shot out with anger. "Watch it!" Mona shook her head. "Take a chill pill dude. He didn't mean to." Raph looked back at her with blazing eyes. Then quickly calmed down.

"Well, here we are." Mona let out sigh. "Let's head on in." Donatello held open the door allowing April to enter, then me and Mona. The four turtles stood outside talking. After a few minutes of bickering they joined us inside. I rang the bell for service and out came this older man. He smiled at me and the others, even though he couldn't see. "Hello my friend's."

He put down a box of junk and took a seat behind the counter. "Hi Mr. Murakami." The turtles replied, including me and April. The old man smiled, he could now tell I was there. "Who are your friends?"

Leonardo cleared his throat then spoke. "Mr. Murakami, I'd like you to meet Kayla Preston." He pushed me forward to face Murakami. "It is very nice to meet you sir." I shook hands then returned to my place beside Mikey. Murakami brow lifted in question. "Who is your other friend? And I don't mean Miss O'Neil."

Mona stepped forward. With out saying a word she wrapped her scaly arms around him. "Hi sensei, remember me?" Murakami smiled and squeezed her tighter. "My Mona Lisa, is that you?" He released her from his grip with tears streaming down his face. A smile formed on her face. "Yes Murakami it's me" I could tell he was a mix of emotions but worry was the most noticeable. "Why did you leave and what happened to you?"

After she explained the whole incident Murakami settled. He was upset as to what had happened to his "daughter". However, he was in no way angry at her any longer. "Mona, you should know that no matter what you look like I will always love you." He takes her into another hug. "After all you are my daughter."

With the family drama settled, Mikey broke the silence. "Hey, how about some pizza gyoza?" A loud rumble escaped from his stomach. I and Mona just stood there puzzled. "Pizza gyoza?" We said together. "Oh, it's a dish that Murakami came up with." April answered. "You guys should try it."

I've never seen anything like what I saw at Murakami's. Pans would fly up into the air and yet every time the old blind man was able to catch them. Once the dish was done seven plates were filled with these dumplings. Right away April and the turtles pigged out, forcing many dumplings into their mouths.

I looked at Mona who was to the left of me. We nodded at each other and picked up a dumpling. I stabbed it for a while until it stuck into the end of my chopstick; it was my first time using chopsticks. Mikey cracked up upon seeing me; he tried to hide the laughter that wanted to roll out of his mouth.

Then finally when I almost gave up I hooked a dumpling. I place it inside my mouth and started to chew. My eyes grew wide and I almost cried out. It was the best food I had ever tasted in my life! Now that I had discovered this food I knew, Murakami's was the best place to order dumplings.

The turtles, April, and I all waved good bye to Mona and Mr. Murakami. She had decided to stay with him. I was glad for her, all those months on the street and now she was back home.


	6. An Old Friend

**By the way thought I'd add this. I don't own Abigail, just simply barrowed the idea. Just though that should be known. So don't sue me Nickelodeon or whoever claimed Abby. **

Kayla lay on the couch back at her father's apartment. Her window was cracked to let in the cool air of a summer night. She had been enjoying her time with her. It was nice to wake up in the morning and eat breakfast with him. They had grown really close over the past few months.

Don't get her wrong she missed her friends. Especially Abigail Finn, she was like a sister to Kayla. Back at MHA the two did everything together. They had the same classes and interests. Heck they even shared the same dorm room. Kayla had really been missing her best friend these last few days.

A knock at the door interrupted "Space Heroes", a show which Leonardo had hooked her on. She turned and went to the door. It opened to reveal a very tall Abigail. The last time Kayla saw her Abigail was the same height as her. Now the blue haired teen toward over Kayla by at least two inches.

"Abby…" She was shocked to see her friend. "Is that you?" The two looked at each other and Abigail laughed. "Hey Kay" She gave her friend a big hug. "It's been a while huh?" She released Kayla, who felt like she was going to suffocate thanks to her best buddy's strong grip.

"What are you doing here?" She chuckled. "Oh how rude of me, come on in." Abby enters and looks around. It's exactly how she pictured Kayla's fathers place. Not that she really cared. They both took a seat on the couch, when Mr. Preston walked in. His eyes widened to see a muscular Abigail.

"Abigail?" He said in a semi-awake tone. Abby waved. "Hi Mr. Preston, long time no see." He joined the two girls on the couch. "Abigail what are you doing here?" He looked confused. "Can't a girl just come visit her best friend?" She laughed a little. "I mean Kay it's been over a year since I last talked to you, in person."

"So the council is totally cool with this?" Kayla asked a little worried. She knew that if they found out the council would have a fit. "Yeah, they wanted me to come. They asked me to check up on you." That sounded more like the council she remembered. "By the way you guys, think I can crash here?"

Kayla looked at her father. She really wanted Abigail to stay. I mean the girl had traveled a long way it didn't seem fair to send her back. She did her best puppy dog eyes, with no success. Then finally her father gave in. Abby could stay over night, but was to return back in the morning.

Abby got up and grabbed her bags outside the door. She gave them a pitch onto the couch. Then she too plopped down beside her things. "So Kay, how are things? The last time you called you sounded scared." That was the day she first met the turtles and boy that did scare her out of her mind.

"Oh, nothing really. I've got some new friends." Kayla didn't want to say too much. Even then she regretted giving away that amount of information. Once Abigail got a hold on some info she would dig and dig until she revealed the entire story. "Oh, cool." Abby tried to act calm, but inside she wondered about Kay's new friends. Who were they? What did they look like? These types of questions ran through her head as the two girls watched "Space Heroes"


End file.
